Beauty and The Beast
by ducatiwolf
Summary: Eric Matthews was a player and an asshole, in other words a beast. but when a certain beautiful younger sister comes and joins his faction what will he do? Will he go from being a beast to a sweet prince? what will Four do when he discovers that not only is his enemy attracted to his younger sister but she was slowly falling for him as well? (No War, just pure drama)
1. Prologue

I owe nothing but Avalon Eaton. All the credit goes to Veronica Roth

Choosing Day:

Today is the day that I can leave the faction that I was born into. I have lived with the most evil man alive. I just wasn't sure of what faction I wanted. I do know that I am happy for my brother Tobais leaving. Ever since he left, the abuse was getting more and more worse. "I hope that when we come back that you can get dinner started." He told me once we left to go to the hub. Little did he know that I was not coming back. This year's Choosing Ceremony was hosted by Dauntless. I would love to be a Dauntless member. They are free to do what they please as long as they know best.

I waited as patiently as I can when the ceremony started. I was waiting for a long time til my name was called. "Avalon Eaton"…


	2. New Initiates

I owe nothing but Avalon Eaton. All the credit goes to Veronica Roth. I also want to thank RighteousRedemption for the great review.

Chapter 1: New Initiates

Eric's POV:

So today is the day that I start to train the new initiates. Joy. I can't see why that idiot Four couldn't do it. I guess being a leader means that I must get up and do everyone's job. And on top of that I have such a major hang over; I truly do not want to do anything today let alone train children. As I saw the time, the choosing ceremony must have been over by now. I got up and showered hoping that Max will bail me out of this, as I got up ignoring the girl that was lying asleep on my bed. I only imagines what my father would think of me now, boy would he be disappointed in me. My father has always been there for me, I just wish sometimes he was here for advice that I need. I got dressed and walked down to the Pit to grab a quick bite to eat. When I noticed the time, I knew that I have to go to the roof to welcome the newest members of Dauntless.

I got up there in time to see them jump. I walked out to the ledge and watched them. I groaned when I saw them all land roughly. Yeah this is going to be a fun few weeks. Ever since Tris or Six transfer, no other Abnegation member defected to us. Until today I saw that a stiff was the first one to jump off with a group of people that she must have met on the train…

Avalon's POV:

I choose to be a bird and fly free as a Dauntless initiate. Me and my fellow initiates jumped on and off a moving train to a roof top. I have met a few people while I was riding the train. Sebastian from Erudite, Tiffany from Candor, Ravenna and her twin brother Hunter, and they are from Amity. "You read for this change Abnegation?" Hunter had asked while we were walking to the middle of the roof. "Hell yes,I finally left the horrifying past behind me." I told him. As I was finish, I saw someone tall yet handsome and very muscular yell for our attention. "Welcome to your new home initiates." He said "I am Eric for those who don't know, I am one of the five leaders here at Dauntless." He continued to say but it seemed that he was only staring at me like I was the only water source for miles. "The only way in to the compound is to jump from this ledge right here, so who is going to jump first?" he finished saying.

I looked around and no one moved from where they stand. "Well if you all don't want to be part of Dauntless," he said as he point to the left of us, "The factionless are that way." Then everyone gasped. "What is at the bottom?" one of the Erudite transfer had asked. "Well you have to jump to find out Nose." Eric said smirking. I walked up and got on the ledge. "Well are you going to jump first or are you just going to be a curious little stiff?" He said without turning around. "I am going to jump" I turned around to face the people that came with me. "See you all down there." I said and fell in backwards.


	3. Hoping for a brighter future

Chapter 2: Hoping for a brighter future

Four's POV:

I heard Eric explain to them how to get into the compound. I can't wait to see what this year's class will be like. I could only hope that my younger sister is okay. I felt guilty for leaving her with that man. I start to clench my hands into fist thinking about Marcus. That is when Tris cleared her throat to get my attention. That is when I saw a blur line of grey fall from the ledge backwards. I smirked at Tris knowing that I am here to scare these initiates. After the net stopped moving, I pulled it so I can help the first jumper down.

I stopped for a minute when I saw a matching set of crystal turquoise set of eyes looked at me. I shook my head to focus and help her down. "Name" I said. She looked at me stunned and confused. "I need a name first jumper." I continued "Av-Av-Ava" She studded. "You sure because you can change it just this once" I told her hoping that she will be using her whole name. That is when she nodded, " I am sure." "Ok well going stand over there," I pointed to Tris. "While we wait for the others. One by one they all came down. I saw that my younger sister had made friends on the train. I never once thought that I would see her. I shook my head at here wondering why she is here.

Ava's POV:

I saw my big brother Tobais. I am so excited that I get to have him by my side as I spread my wings and start a new life. After the grand tour that he gave us, I was hoping that he would talk to me but after we burned our clothes he left. I saw him talking with a girl. I walked up to him, "I was hoping to speak to you Four." I said. It's weird calling him a different name. He nodded and motion for us to walk to an empty hallway. "What is on your mind initiate?" He said as he looked at me. That is when I hugged him. He looked stunned but then hugged me back. "I missed you Tobais." I told him. " I missed you Avalon." He said my full name. "Didn't you hear? It's Ava now." I laughed. He laughed with me. "I am glad you left but I am sorry that I left you when I defected." He said. "I know, I am glad you left when you could." I said smiling. "Well I have somewhere to be now but you need to get to dinner, oh and eat the burger it's good." He said walking away from me.


	4. First Day of Training Part 1

Chapter 3: First day of Training Part 1

Eric's POV:

Four said he was going to wake up the Initiates today. I told him to go right ahead. I was setting up the guns in the firing range. Four had talked to me the night before about Ava who he could not train.

" _I can't train her Eric" Four said. "Well why the hell not? Isn't this the job you pick when you came in first Four?" I said to him trying to keep my cool. "I just can't train her Eric, I can train the rest but not her." He said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Please don't tell me that you are falling for this one too Four" I said smirking. "Hell no Eric," He said. "Then why can't you train her with the rest?" I asked hoping to finally get a straight answer out of him. "She is my younger sister." He whispered._

I couldn't believe it when he told me that the Abnegation transfer was his younger sister. The girl, that was slowly poisoning my mind and maybe my heart, is his sister. Oh this is going to be good. I didn't even know that he had a sister. When I heard the roof top door open, I turned around and saw all them crowd around me. I waited for Four to get up here. "Welcome to training initiates," I began to say "Training is going to happen in three stages," I looked around hoping to see the girl that was slowly poisoning my mind. "The stages are as follow, first is physical and skills with weapons, the next one is all mental and emotional and the last stages is your final test to get in." I kept looking around that is when I spotted her. "After every stage will announced you will be cut." That is when they started to look terrified.

Four's POV:

I watched as Eric explained what will happen after every stage. All I saw was a riot happening. "What the hell do you mean cut?" Ava asked yelling. "I meant that four of you including the Dauntless born will be cut from being a Dauntless member initiate." Eric said while walking up to her. "If I had known this…" Hunter said. "You will what? Not chosen us if you had known this before your choosing ceremony." Eric growled. Eric is actually scaring this class. I smirked, I am glad I came today. "Well then fine, give me your test I will ace every single one!" Ava screamed as she stood up for her friend. "I will prove that me and my friends here are true Dauntless and if you don't like it then go away!" She snarled. Wow my sister has a damn good back bone but that is going to cost her. I shook my head. "Oh yeah initiate." Eric grabbed her placed her in front of the target and then he cocked the gun. He placed the gun in her hands with a slight push. "You have one chance to shoot the center of the target." Eric snarled at her. She didn't back down. I sighed as she looked like she was going to faint.

As she finally took a breath, she stood still and aimed for the center of the target. BANG! I heard the gun fired. She actually got to the center of the target. When I saw walked up to Eric and pushed the gun right back in his hands. "I will ace every stage and I am not afraid of you so here take your and and check your ego" She said to Eric and walked but to her friends. Boy I hope my sister knows what she is doing.


	5. First Day of Training Part 2

Chapter 4: First day of Training Part 2

Ava's POV:

When Eric grabbed me and placed me in front of a target, I was mortified. That is when he cocked the gun and pushed it into my hands. "You have one chance to shoot the _Center_ of the target." He snarled at me. Eric is a bit scary when he is mad. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut. My brother is smirking, _OH GOD SAVE ME PLEASE TOBIAS!_ I was thinking it hoping he would. But he didn't. I think I am going to faint. I took the biggest and deepest breathe that I could take. Why does Eric have to be an asshole? I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. I stood my ground just like Natalie Prior taught me how. I aimed for the center of the target and fired.

" _Your initiation will long and tough. But I can only help you out for the first stage." She said. I sighed and looked at her. "What if I don't make it Natalie?" I asked looking at her on the verge of tears. "You will Avalon, you must be confident in this." She said._

I aimed for the center of the target and fired.BANG! I forgot about the ricochet that came after when you fired a gun.

Eric looked at me then at the target stunned that I actually got the shot through the center of the target. I walked up to him and pushed the gun back into his hands. I looked into his crystal clear blue eyes, "I will ace every stage and I am not afraid of you so here take your gun and check your ego." I said and walked back to my friends. "Wow, where did you learn to do that?" Ravenna asked me. "I was taught but an ex-Dauntless member." I said as I remember when I told Natalie I wanted to defect to Dauntless.

" _You lose that confidence and the courage then they will surely kick you out." She said as she hugged me. "I do hope that I can prove to them that I am a true Dauntless." I said as I hugged her back._

"Alright initiates grab a gun and start shooting," Eric started to say. I looked at him. "You cannot leave until you make it into the center of the target." He said. I went up to grab my gun and started to shoot. We had to line up into groups. I was with Hunter, Ravenna, and Nick. Nick was a transfer from Candor. "What did you do to learn how to shoot stiff? Sleep with a dauntless member?" He whispered in my ear. He was waving the gun around like it was some toy, that is when the egomaniac Eric came by. "What in the living hell are you doing you stupid ass boy? YOU ARE WAVING A LOADED GUN AROUND! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!" He yelled. That is when I saw Nick looked like he was going to shit his pants. "I see you wave that gun like come careless idiot again and I swear to god that I will make you stand in front of the target while I shoot at you" He told him. Eric than looked at me and everyone else who was looking at them. "Why are you just standing there? Get back to target practice!" He yelled at us. I shuttered. He is evil. He would bully me in school. It was my turn to fire again.

Eric's POV:

I couldn't believe her. She told me to check my ego. What the hell are they feeding these stiff children? I have never seen a stiff with a back bone, well Four doesn't count. But damn could she fire a gun. "Alright initiates grab a gun and start shooting," I started to say. "You cannot leave until you make it into the center of the target." I finished. She grabbed the gun and lined up with her friends and a candor transfer. "What did you do to learn how to shoot stiff? Sleep with a dauntless member?" I heard him say as he was waving the gun around. "What in the living hell are you doing you stupid ass boy? YOU ARE WAVING A LOADED GUN AROUND! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!" I yelled. I swear to you he looked like he was going to shit his pants. "I see you wave that gun like come careless idiot again and I swear to god that I will make you stand in front of the target while I shoot at you" I told him. Then I turned around and saw Ava look at me and so did everyone else. "Why are you just standing there? Get back to target practice!" I yelled at them.

I was walking and watching how bad everyone in this class are horrible. I sighed and walked up to Four. "You have your work cut out for you with this class." I told him. "Yeah, did you thought about what we talked ?" He asked. I looked at him. "Why do you want me to train her so badly?" I asked him, "Because I honestly think that I wouldn't be able to trust myself when it comes to her ranking." He told me. I nodded. " I will train her for you Four but you know you cant avoid her forever you know." I told him as I walked away from him.

Its lunch time. I dismissed the whole class except Ravenna. She couldn't shoot worth a damn. I walked up to her. "What is the matter initiate?" I snarl at her. God why is there always one initiate who couldn't actually have more skills like Ava. "I don't like guns." She whispered. So she is an Amity transfer. I shook my head and sighed. "Well then learn to like it." I told her. She looked frighten and was about to cry that is when Four and Ava stepped in. "You don't have to be a jerk you big head." She said and walked up to her friend and showed her how to use the gun.


	6. What did I get myself into?

Chapter 5: What did I get myself into?

Ava's POV:

Why did Eric have to be such a jerk? Ravenna looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. Me and Four went up to her and helped her out. "I am so going to get cut." She whispered. "No you are not, not if I can help it." I whispered back giving her a small smile. I showed her how to stand and fire it properly. "Well what are you waiting for initiate, Today!" Eric yelled at her. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "You can do this." This time when she fired it made it into the target. We jumped up and down as we hugged each other. "I DID IT THANK YOU AVA THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ravenna screamed. That is when Eric came and dismissed us. We walked together to lunch, Hunter spotted us. "Oh my gosh, I am so glad that you are ok Rave" He said. "I am fine, thanks to Ava." She smiled and hugged me again. "It was nothing I swear." I told them smiling. "Let's go grab some lunch." I grabbed both of their hands and walked to up to grab some food.

After lunch we went back to the training room. Nick came up behind us and bumped both me and Hunter in the shoulder. I nearly fell forward if it wasn't for Tiffany who was behind me. "I can't believe he would do that." She said. "I can." I whispered. Four and Eric stood up by a board. When I saw an apologetic look on my brother that is when I knew something was going to go down. "We are going to train you in fighting." Four said. Eric just stood there and staring at me. "Alright everyone to the mat." He said. I turned to follow him but then Eric came up to me. "Except you." He said. I looked at him stunned.

Eric's POV:

"Except you." I told her. She looked up at me like I was going to beat her to death. "I will be training you separately." I said. That is when she turned and looked murderous at Four. "Why are you training me?" She said still not looking at me. "Because your brother is not allowed to score you on your ranking, he might show favoritism." I told her. She finally looked at me and sighed looking down, "I can't believe he doesn't want to train me." She whispered " Alright we are we going." Ava said and looked at me. I motion my head to the empty part of the training room. I watched her walk ahead of me. I watched Four as he saw her look and sighed. I walked right behind her.

Once we were on the empty mat, I stood in front of her. "Alright show me what you got stiff." I said. She positioned herself. Ava took the first punch to my jaw but I did an outer form block, that gave me the opportunity to hit her side. I saw her gasped and grab her side as she landed on the mat. I saw that she took a minute and did a swift kick to knock me down. That is when I grabbed her foot and made sure she was flat on the mat as well. I straddled her and grabbed both her arms to show her how to block. "If you don't block your face you will lose and with that you will be cut." I told her. "Ok…" was all she said when I throw a punch at her jaw.

What did I just get myself into?...


	7. How did She get this Good?

Chapter 6: How is she this good?

Four's POV:

As I watch my sister beat Eric's ass, I couldn't help but be proud of her. "What are you smirking at Four?" Tris asked. I was still watching my sister, I couldn't help but wonder how and when did she become this good? I nudged my head toward Eric and Ava. She smiled as Ava was handing Eric, his ass. "Who is she? Why is she beating Eric?" She asked me. "She is my younger sister and she is beating Eric and I don't know how but Eric is going to train her so she will only get better." I told her. I will figure out how she got this good especially when Abnegation people frown upon these types of things. "You told Eric to train your sister, why?" She looked at me stunned. "Because I can't trust myself to mess with her ranking especially when I want and probably show her favortism." I sighed. "You do realize you signed your sister's social life away" Tris looked at me than back at where Avalon was fighting. "What do you mean?" I asked. "They are going to assume that she is sleeping her way into Dauntless because you chose not to train her." She finished and went to help the other initiates. I can't believe that I didn't see that happening.

Tris's POV:

I can't believe him. Why does he think the worst of him and who is around him? I walked off and watched how the initiates practice their fighting skills. But something caught my attention. Eric had picked up Ava and walked off with her. She didn't seem to be responding. I knew that maybe when Eric could get around a block he showed and knocked her out. I shook my head as I continued to watch the initiates. "Why isn't Ava with us?" Hunter asked Tiffany. "I am not sure." She replied. "I think that she still slept with a Dauntless member into teaching her all those skills that she has been showing off." The candor transfer Nick said. I grabbed his head, pushed it hard against the punching bag and saw that he hit his head and ended up landing on his back upon the mat. "What the hell?" he said as he sat up on his elbows. I squatted down and look down at him, "I hear you spread a rumor about a Dauntless member and an initiate again, I will not only hurt your pretty little head but I will break every bone in your body." I whispered to him. I remember being part of those rumors. I will protect Ava from these types of rumors even thought I have a feeling I know why she is truly here. I got up and walked back to Four, "I know that you love your sister but maybe she is trying to prove to you that she needs you when you weren't there."


	8. Field Trip this will be so much fun pt 1

Chapter 7: Field Trip, this will be so much fun part 1

Ava's POV:

I have been at the Dauntless compound for a week. And training has been so much fun. NOT! Eric ended up knocking me out twice. But he did take me to the infirmary both times. I was still wondering why my brother didn't want to train me. It hurt. I was about to fall asleep when someone came running around the dormitory banging something against the beds. "Wakey Wakey there is no eggs and bacy!" He said. Four came into the room, "Uriah I told you to wake them up not to wake the entire compound." He said. "Oh Four you are such a pansycake." Uriah said as he laughed. But then he was rubbing the back of his head. I saw that Erick was smirking, "You all have about five minutes to get ready, we are going on a field trip." He said. Then all three of them walked out.

We all got ready and heading out of the compound with the Dauntless members ahead of us. "Where do you think we are going this time?" Ravenna asked yawning. I shrugged. "I think they are going to kill us because honestly they all look scary especially Eric and Four." Hunter said. "I miss my bed." Tiffany said causing all of us to laugh. We all stopped in front of the tracks. "So where are we going?" Steven said. "You will see, how much longer Four?" Eric replied. "why does everyone ask em that?," Four sighed. "Any minute now by the way." He replied. Uriah laughed, "Because you are the only one who actually memorized the damn schedule."

When the train's lights came into view, I saw all the Dauntless members get ready for its arrival. I also readied myself. Once we were all on the train, "Alright listen up." Four said as he dropped his duffle bag. Eric did the same thing, "We are going to the Navy Pier, this is an old Dauntless tradition." The guy who looked exactly as Uriah but maybe a year or two older appeared beside him. "We are going to play Capture the Flag." He said. This might actually be fun…


	9. Field Trip this will be so much fun pt 2

Chapter 8: Field Trip, this will be so much fun part 2

Eric's POV:

Zeke came up beside me, "We are going to play Capture the Flag." He said. I smirked. I finally won my first game last year after a 3 year losing strike to the damn bastard Four. I squatted down and pull out a gun. "This is our weapon of choice." I said then to proceed to shot Nick in the leg. I saw him groan and fall back against the train's wall. Every one gasped. Pay back for thinking that my Ava would sleep with someone in Dauntless. Wait what did I just say? I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I went to go pull the dart out of his leg. "This is a neurostem dart," Showing the initiates what the dart looked like, "It simulates the feeling of a real gunshot wound." I said. "Eric and I are team captains." Four said, "You pick first." He turned to me.

"Ava" I said smirking know that he would give me a murderous look. "Hunter" Four continued after me. "Ravenna" I said, that is when I saw her smile. "Tiffany" Four said. "Nick" I groaned, he was one of the best shooters beside my Ava. There it is again. What in the hell is wrong with me? We continued til we reached the Dauntless members. I hope that Nick can keep his mouth shut and leave Ava alone. "Zeke" I said. "Tris" Four replied. "Really? Lynn", "Yeah she did beat your tem 3 years ago, Uriah." Four said. We were about to arrive. We were about to arrive. "Loser off first Four." I smirked. "Whatever asshole, Alright my team lets go." He said jumping with his team. "Alright we have about 5 minutes til we jump so get ready" I said. I have been training Ava for a week. And she picks up on the tips and the positions of her training. "Why did you pick me?" she asked. "Because I needed at least one good player on my team beside Pedrad and that candor transfer" I told her motioning to Zeke and Nick. "Alright we are going to jump right…about…now." I said jumping off the train.

"Alright, we need to come up with a plan" I said out loud. "I say we blitz them and shot every one of them." Hunter said. "Yeah that is a perfect way to lose." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I say we split into two teams," Ava said. "One team of us stays here and the others will go see if they can find the flag." She said. "Who put you in charge stiff?" Nick said. Why did I think that he could actually keep his mouth shut? "I don't see you coming up with a plan, so you know what," I said as I walked up to him. I pushed the flag into his hands. "You better find a damn good place to hide the flag." I snarled at him.

I don't know what is happening to me anymore…


	10. Capture the Flag part 1

Chapter 9: Capture the Flag part 1

Ava's POV:

"Who put you in charge stiff?" Nick said. I rolled my eyes; he isn't going to bother me anymore. "I don't see you coming up with a plan, so you know what," Eric said as he walked up to him. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was defending me. He pushed the flag into his hands. "You better find a damn good place to hide the flag." He snarled at Nick. Out of every one here, he was defending me. I wanted to know why. "Alright, let's go forward with Ava's plan." Eric said. I watched as Eric gave out orders. "Ava, you are with me, so is Christina and Ravenna, we are going to go get the flag." He said and all I could do was nod my head.

We did split up into two different groups. I was surprise to know that Christina knew who I was. But then she said she was Tris' and Four's best friend. I had to laugh. As we got closer to an old building, the group decided to split. I went with Eric, that is when I saw my brother move. It was dark but Tobias was never a quiet stepper. I pulled Eric's arm hard. "What are you…" Eric whispered til he heard a gunshot. That is when I got up and shot at Tobias. And he is down. I never thought that I can get my big brother. I was proud of myself til I knew that he won't be down for long. Eric stood there frozen. "Go, Four is down." I told him and he stared at me. I pushed him. "Go before he gets his angry ass up." I said pushing him more. That is when he started to move again toward the old building .

We kept moving, "I think I know where he put the flag." I nodded, "Where will he put it this year?" I asked. "He put in one of the carts of the Ferris wheel." Eric said. I nodded and started to run towards the Ferris wheel with Eric right behind me. We were shooting left and right trying dodge the bullets that was coming at us. I heard a shot, that is when my left arm started to her, that is when I saw Four and boy was he angry. "Well, I see that Eric has taught you well Ava." He smirked. "Well if you could have tiptoed quieter Four than maybe I wouldn't have heard ya." I smirked back. We both aimed for each other. I smirked knowing that he still haven't seen Eric that was like maybe a foot or two behind me. "You know that no matter what, brother, I will always look up to you." I said.

We kept our guns aimed at each other. I only had one bullet left. That is when I smiled as Eric waved the flag. I lowered my gun, "I think you should turn around Four." I smirked and watched him turned around. "But how?" He asked. I walked up to him with pride in both my eyes and smile. "I am smarter than you think brother." I whispered walking pasted him. When Eric got down, I ran to him. He opened his arms as I jumped into them. That is when the unthinkable happened.

I kissed Eric Matthews...


	11. Capture the Flag part 2

Chapter 10: Capture the Flag part 2

Eric's POV:

"Alright, let's go forward with Ava's plan." I said. I started to give out orders. "Ravenna, Christina, and Ava are with me." I started. "Everyone stay here and guard the flag." I finished. "Ava, you are with me and we are going to go get the flag." I said but for some reason all she could do was nod her pretty little head. After we split up, I decided that we should go toward the old building. I wanted to get a better look. As we got closer to an old building, I decided that the group should split up into smaller groups. I went with Ava. I thought I heard footstep but I really didn't think anything of it. Maybe these new initiates don't know the art of being silent. That is when Ava pulled on my arm really hard making me step back. "What are you…" I whispered til I heard a gunshot. I was surprise that she heard it too. I was about to thank her when she did the unthinkable. She actually took a shot at Four. Who knew this girl had some damn guts to shot at her own brother. That shot was fantastic. Maybe she is actually paying attention to her training and I could be wrong about her.

And he is down for a bit. "Go, Four is down." She told me but all I could do was stared at her. Ava then had the nerve to push me. "Go before he gets his angry ass up." Ava said pushing me more. Then I realize that I really did need move. As we kept moving, "I think I know where he put the flag." I said to her, watching as Four's team head towards mine to look for our flag. She nodded, "Where will he put it this year?" Ava asked. He wouldn't put in the same place twice. But Tris would. "He put in one of the cars on the Ferris wheel." I said. She nodded and started to run towards the Ferris wheel with me right behind me. We were shooting left and right dodging as much bullets as we can. I heard a shot and was hoping that we were going to miss it. But I spotted Ava holding or at least favoring her left arm.

That is when we saw Four and did he look pissed. I smirked. I had to hold back my laugh. She had shot at Four, what did she expect when the serum wore off. "Well, I see that Eric has taught you well Ava." Four smirked. "Well if you could have tiptoed quieter Four than maybe I wouldn't have heard ya." Ava smirked back. I took this as an opportunity to move forward. Tris and Will were standing there. I shot off in the distant. They both look, I had hope that Tris would go and check it out but no she sent Will. Damn it. I shot off in the other direction. She still won't move. I am seriously not liking her more than I already do. I saw that Ava and Four still aiming at each other. Tris was looking at something, I walked around a box and that is where I shot her in the leg. She fell to her knees. With her down, I ran up to the cart that had the flag, I smirked waving the flag. Ava had lowered her gun, "I think you should turn around Four." She smirked and Four turned around. "But how?" He asked. I started to climb down with the flag in hand, that is when I saw Ava run towards me. I opened my arms as she jumped into them. That is when everything changed.

Avalon Eaton kissed me…


	12. Before the Final Day of Stage One

Chapter 11: The Final Day of First Stage

Ava's POV:

I am so glad that today we get a break. My body was screaming and crying for me to stop torturing it. Training with Eric had gotten worse since the kiss. He has been pushing me beyond my limits to where I will pass out from exhaustion. Since this is my final fight, I needed to beat Eric in order to move on. I decided that I can go into the training room and train on my own. Eric has become an even bigger asshole, I didn't think that it was possible.

" _What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at me. "Do you remember how I taught you to block?" He kept yelling at me. "Did you forget your brain back in the dormitory?" He stepped closer. "Get up now, we are going to start all over again." He held out his hand for me to take it. I slapped it away, "Whatever is up your ass must be really bothering you for you to be a bigger asshole than you usually are" I said yelling at him._

As soon as I was in the training room, I started to jog around it. When I started on my second lap, I remember what Christina said about him;

" _He was always an asshole, He dangled me over the chasm." She said. "Why would he do that? I asked just out of curiosity. "Because he is a massive jerk and to forgive my cowernace for trying to concede my fight with Molly during my initiation." She said. "Oh…" I said._

Maybe he was a jerk but he has a caring side right? But that is when I remember what Tris said about Eric.

" _He made a friend of mine stand infront of the target while Four would throw knives at him." She said sighing. "But that is when I stood in for him." She continued. "But ultimately Eric wanted to prove a point." She finished as I nodded._

I continued to run for another twenty minutes than I ran toward the punching bags. That is when my brother walked in. "You know that you are supposed to be resting after that battle with Eric." He said. " And you should be training me but we don't always do what we want now do we?" I said. He sighed, "I see that you are still mad at me." That is when I turned around…

Eric's POV:

"Get out Sandra." I said to the girl that I had brought home from the bar. "Why baby?" She said drunkenly. "I thought that you wanted me to show you a good time." She said while she was crawling up my bed toward me. "I said get out Sandra." I said gently pushing her back and off of me. "Ugh! Whatever Eric!" She said as she gather her stuff and left. I couldn't get Ava out of my head. Ever since that kiss she gave me at the game, all I could do was think of her. I needed to get her out of my mind so I decided to take run around the compound. I slipped into sweat pants and left my apartment.

I ran around the compound twice and still Ava is on my mind. I heard voices coming from the training room. I looked around hoping that someone was around. I groaned. I walked in and saw Four hitting someone. I was hoping it was that Hunter kid but was I wrong. I ran up to see if he needed help but then saw that he was hitting Ava. I ran a bit faster. I, than, grabbed her as she went to hit him the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled. "Ava! STOP!" I yelled back at her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said turning around. She then started to hit me "AVA! STOP!" I yelled again trying to get her to stop.

Why was she hitting me? What did I do to her? "You both can forget that I ever existed!" She said. And with that she left. I ran after her. "Ava, Whoa hold on." I said grabbing her arm. "I said Don't touch me!" She yelled. "What did I to you?" I yelled back. "Just stay away from me Eric Matthews." She said and walked off. I ran back to the training room to check on Four and that is when I saw Tris there. "What the hell did you do to her?" I yelled at him pushing my finger into his chest. "I did nothing to her." Four yelled back pushing my hand away from him. "What did you say to her?" I asked clenching my fist. I didn't want to hit him in front of his precious Tris. "I said or did nothing to her." He said. "Go to the infirmary." I told him then walked out of the training room.


	13. The final battlepart 1

Chapter 12: The final battle…part 1

Ava's Pov:

Today was the day before my final fight, and boy do I feel like a bitch. I fought my brother and lost but not by much if I add. I also fought with Eric not physically anyways but yet emotionally. I have been mopping around all day. Ravenna has been trying to cheer me up and its cute. We went shopping and got stuff. I just want Eric to see me and yet he has seen through me. It hurts to see the hurt in his eyes when I saw him yesterday. I just wish I can take it so I can never see those beautiful blue eyes with suffer for what I said and did. It is just frustrating that I said things out of anger and somewhat hatred for my brother. Now I have to fight Eric. Ravenna, god bless her soul, has shown me that I can do something much more but only if it is worth it for someone like Eric.

"I still think that you just don't have a crush but you love him." She said. "And I think that you are crazy and stupid." I told her. "I just need a way to make it up to him for the things I said." I continued to tell her. "How about fighting but letting him win." She said. "That and he will take off my head, remember he was the one who trained me that and an abnegation person also train me." I told her while thinking.

I tossed and turned all night to the point that Ravenna wanted to kill me. I couldn't help but laugh. Tobias and Zeke came to wake us up like always. I couldn't help but think I saw my brother look at me with either envy or with sadness. I rolled my eyes and got up to get ready. Ravenna and I walked hand in hand now. She has been worried about Hunter. It sucks because he has been hanging around Nick a lot. I had told her that she shouldn't worry about him. I just want to get this over with. WE walked up to the ring where we are meant to fight and gasped with her.

Ava v. Eric

Ravenna v. Hunter

Nick v. Chloe

Chris v. Brian

Angie v. Ashley

I was the first one up and boy was I not ready. I saw Max walk in with Eric, Tris, Tobias, Zeke, and Christina. I sighed because Eric still hasn't really acknowledged me since two days ago. I try not to look at him. "I am here to evaluate your fighting skills." Max said. "Why can't the others do it?" Nick asked. Boy he should have kept his mouth shut. "Because I can and because at the request of the one of the trainers needed someone to make sure no one cheats." Max nearly shouted. I can't believe that my brother and Eric had to go to such lengths just because my brother decided to be a coward and not train his only sister. "Alright, let's get start, Ava you and Eric are the first to fight." He said. I am really not ready for this fight at all…


	14. The final battlepart 2

Chapter 13: The final battle…part 2

Eric's Pov:

"Alright, let's get start, Ava you and Eric are the first to fight." Max said. She didn't even looked ready for this fight. Maybe she regretting the fight we had. She looked like that she hasn't slept all night. It looked like my Ava seemed stressed. Ugh there it goes again, I just can't get rid of that little annoying voice. We started our battle and I was getting a few good punches in. She was blocking but they weren't as strong enough. Max looked sort of disappointed that Ava looked like she wasn't into this fight or even wants to be here. But I want to be selfish and keep her here for me. Ok I really need to have a talk with my brain and heart. I sighed and whispered, "Think of me as your brother who is a shamed to train you and actually hit me will you." That is when she looked absolutely pissed. I must have hit a really big nerve. Ava started hitting me, punch in my jaw maybe even cracking it. A round house kick hard enough that maybe cracked or broken my rib and showing off the moves that I have shown her. I basically was on my knees on the ground within maybe minutes. She was about to send the final punch when Max said, "I have seen enough, take Eric to the infirmary." Ava and Four helped me up and took me to the infirmary.

I couldn't believe someone so small as Ava, could be so strong. At least when she is mad enough at her brother to fight her way into Dauntless. As I was lying down on the infirmary cot, I keep hearing screams between a girl and a boy. Why did they have to scream when they are near me? "How did you take down Eric?" the boy screamed. Yeah I would love to know this. I can't believe that a girl took me down. "I followed his advice and image him as you who was ashamed of me enough to train me." The girl said, you can also hear the venom in her words as she said them. I groaned as I stretched out my body. I was in so much pain that I didn't even want to open my eyes. "He is waking up maybe you should go Ava." The boy said. "No I want to make sure he is ok, you should go Four." Ava said. "Maybe you both should go so I can sleep this pain away." I told them. "Oh I am sorry Eric." She said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her and Four at the end of my bed. "What did I do to deserve such a wake up committee?" I asked groaning. "Well, I kind of felt bad for beating the fuck out of you." Ava said. "Yeah what was that?" I asked. "When you suggested that you was my brother all I saw was red." She said. "Maybe I should go." Four said. "That's the best idea you have had in your entire life." Ava said.


End file.
